


Sleepless Nights Lead to Dumb Decisions

by YurixMonika



Category: Original Work
Genre: GSCompetition, I don’t love it, I finally didn’t it, Kami has toooooo many problems, Mountain Dew, Naarel is life, but I do love Naarel, just Kami, no rasyns here, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: Kami doesn’t make good decisions. Especially when she’s tired.GSCompetition.(Naarel, you knew your gal was gonna do it eventually.)





	Sleepless Nights Lead to Dumb Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/gifts).



> NO RASYN. DONE IN A DAY BECAUSE I TOLD MYSELF TO ENJOY IT AND NOT THINK ABOUT WHAT OTHERS THINK.
> 
> So it’s not that great, but there’s nothing else in the competition to compare it too, sooooooo yeah.
> 
> (My only chance of winning is if no one else submits anything lol)

 

To say Kami was tired was a fucking understatement. _She felt like she couldn’t move_. The girl previously mentioned was currently banging her head against a wall. _Why did she sign up for counseling?_  Well, of course, she loved helping other people, but not when she hadn’t SLOOPED in the last 29 hours.

 

”Look, Matthias. You’re a great guy, and deserve great things... Haruka, or a girlfriend, as great as they are, is not what you need right now.” _Wait. What did she just say?_ “How do you know?” Matthias asked, oblivious to whatever Kami had muttered under breath.

 

Kami inhaled deeply. “We both don’t want to be here right now. You need some Mountain Dew, and I need some sleep. Desperately. Let’s make a deal, how long are you scheduled to be here?” She asked. “About... thirty more minutes.” The Erato explained.

 

She thought about this for a good moment, coming up with a plan. Kami was admittedly not the smartest girl, barely managing to get B’s in most her classes. But she was a quick thinker. “How ‘bout this. I’ll go get you a can of Mountain Dew, and you let me sleep for the next half hour?” Matthias considered this. Free time off of class, _and Mountain Dew? Sounded pretty good to him._

 

“Deal.” At this assurance, Kami left for a vending machine. The walk wasn’t long, but every walk was long when you were mega short and tired. And to make it even better, you can bet Kami found a way to run into a wall, her depth perception was pretty off. She cursed under her breath, pushing coins into the machine slot.

 

”Kami? Aren’t you supposed to be counseling?” An all knowing goddess whispered. She recognized the girls voice. “Not glad to see me outside of music?” Kami snapped back. _She made really stupid decisions when she wasn’t fully aware._ “Shit. Sorry Naarel. I’m currently dead inside.” The NaarelHow expert responded quickly. “Le gasp! Me too?” Her **_adorable_** accent showing.

 

They met in their music class. This school was too cheap to have a separate band and orchestra. One was a gay with a violin, and the other was a gayer with a clarinet. They would sit in a corner together and struggle. “I’m grabbing a Mountain Dew for Monika’s brother.” Kami kept talking. “He promised me slee-“ “sLeEP?! I need that too!” Naarel interrupted the much, _much_  shorter girl.

 

”Yes Naarel. I know. We all do. I’ll see you in class later!” Kami mustered up all the energy she could, and turned to go back to the office. “You’re back! It’s about time!” Matthias said, jokingly. “Stop being better than me and take the damn drink!” “Fine, fine.”

 

Yet Kami didn’t see Naarel in class later. Why? Because Matthias thought it would be funni if he didn’t wake her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this.
> 
> I recently learned to play Sayo-Nara on the violin by ear.
> 
> “Stop being better than me and take the damn drink!” Is my new catchphrase.
> 
> I’m really gay for Naarel
> 
> Now you know why I don’t like the way I right. (This obviously isn’t the best I can do, but if I really tried it wouldn’t be much better.)
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAYNIGHT™️ DONT END UP LIKE KAMI SHE NEEDS SLOOP™️.
> 
> Love ya Naarel


End file.
